Perfectly Normal (D)
by EvilDime
Summary: In den meisten Fanfics ist Vernon der Böse. Doch hätte es nicht genauso gut Petunia sein können?


_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter gehört mir nicht. Ich verdiene nichts an dieser oder irgendeiner anderen Fanfiction._

_**A/N:** Übersetzung meiner englischen Fic "Perfectly Normal". Wer Anglizismen o.ä. findet, bitte Bescheid sagen! _

_**A/N2: **Auch wenn ich hierin durchaus Potenzial für eine längere Geschichte sehe, bleibt es vorerst ein One-shot. Wenn sich irgendjemand anderes an der Geschichte vergreifen möchte – nur zu. Aber sagt bitte Bescheid. : ) - Dime_

_**Warnung: **Kindesmisshandlung._

* * *

**Ganz und gar normal**

_by Dime_

* * *

Ist Ihnen jemals ein Mensch begegnet, der um jeden Preis dazugehören wollte, normal sein wollte? Es ist ein Trauerspiel. Die Leute, welche den größten Wunsch nach Normalität hegen, sind oft diejenigen, welche davon am weitesten entfernt sind. Tief in ihrem Innersten wissen sie, dass sie nicht normal sind und fürchten, dass man sie ausgrenzen wird, sie dafür bestrafen wird, dass sie sich nicht an die ungeschriebenen Regeln der modernen Gesellschaft halten. Sie glauben fest daran, dass man so wie alle anderen sein muss, um Akzeptanz zu finden. Und so versuchen diese Menschen mit aller Kraft, normal zu erscheinen, jemand anders zu _sein_ – auch wenn sie nur allzu gut wissen, dass sie eine Lüge leben. Es ist nicht leicht, seine eigenen Sehnsüchte, Verlangen und Hoffnungen zu verleugnen. Es ist auch nicht eben gesund.

Petunia Dursley wusste dies alles. Es war ihr eine Quelle ewiger Frustration, dass sie nicht Magie besitzen konnte wie ihre Schwester Lily; so abnormal Magie auch sein mochte, es war doch ein Schicksal, das viele andere teilten. Es gab eine ganze Welt von Leuten wie Lily – und innerhalb dieser Welt _war _Petunias Schwester normal. Petunia beneidete ihre Schwester um die Anerkennung und Akzeptanz, die ihr von anderen Leuten entgegengebracht wurde, trotz ihrer offensichtlichen, krassen Abnormalität. Es verbitterte sie, zuzusehen, wie ihre Eltern stolz auf jede noch so kleine Errungenschaft ihrer zauberhaften Lily waren.

Was sie wohl sagen würden, wenn Petunia ihnen von _ihrer _kleinen Absonderlichkeit erzählte? Würden sie auch sie bejubeln und stolz auf sie sein? Petunia schnaubte sehr undamenhaft in ihr Frühstück. Sie wusste wohl, dass ihre Eltern niemals Akzeptanz für ihre... besonderen Neigungen aufweisen würden. Schließlich waren sie vorbildliche Mitglieder der Gesellschaft, mit strikten Moralvorstellungen und einem tief verankerten Sinn für Würde und Anstand.

Zauberei war so alt wie die englische Gesellschaft selbst, und so waren innerhalb der Grenzen ihrer geheimen Gemeinschaft Hexen und Zauberer ganz und gar normal und respektiert.

Petunia dagegen... Sie würde nie normal sein. Egal, nach wessen Maßstab. Es gab keine geheime Welt, die sie betreten und sich willkommen fühlen konnte. Für sie gab es nur Schande und Demütigung, sollte jemals ans Licht kommen... jemals ein Mensch merken... Sie wusste, sie würde ihre wahre Natur ein Leben lang verstecken müssen. Schließlich war sie nicht normal. Nicht mal ansatzweise. Wonach es sie verlangte, das war _falsch_, so schrecklich falsch.

Einst hatte sie mitbekommen, wie ihre Eltern sich über einen Film unterhielten, in dem jemand wie sie vorgekommen war. Er war als abscheuliches Monster dargestellt worden, pervers, verdreht und auf tragische Weise fehlgeleitet. Als der Held ihn tötete, vergoss niemand eine Träne. Ihr Vater nickte sogar zustimmend. Später am selben Abend saß Petunia dabei als ihre Eltern ihre Gedanken zum Thema _kranke und verdrehte_ Leute austauschten, die man _besser vollkommen auslöschen _sollte.

In dieser Nacht weinte sie sich in den Schlaf.

Sie hatte versucht, es zu unterbinden. Sich selbst für ihr Verlangen zu bestrafen, sich zu zwingen, es nicht mehr zu verspüren. Ohne Erfolg. Sie war wie von einem Dämonen besessen, der sie davon abhielt, das normale Leben zu führen, nach dem sie sich zunehmends sehnte.

In der Schule hatte sie mit Feuereifer Shakespeare gelesen. "_Stars hide your fires, let not light see my black and deep desires!" (_"_Verbirg dich__, __Sternenlicht__!__ Schau' meine schwarzen, tiefen Wünsche nicht!__") _Oh, wie verbunden sie sich doch Macbeth fühlte!

Sie heiratete nicht aus Liebe oder Schwärmerei, sondern zugunsten finanzieller Sicherheit. Mit Vernon Dursley gab es kaum eine Gefahr, dass ihr krankes Hirn jemals Ärger machen und sie verraten würde. Die Nächte waren eine langweilige Angelegenheit; der mit schöner Regelmäßigkeit vollzogene, wöchentlich Sexualakt eine Notwendigkeit, die es zu ertragen galt, und nichts, das mit Vorfreude, Spannung oder gar Vergnügen verbunden war.

Ihre Tage waren angefüllt mit Haushalt, Zusammenkünften des örtlichen Frauenzirkels, und dem sonntäglichen Kirchgang; wie es sich für eine gute, christliche, _normale,_ britisch-konservative Hausfrau wie aus dem Bilderbuch gehörte.

Sie hatte es ja so satt.

Dann kam ihr Sohn zur Welt. Dudley war von Anfang an ganz der Vater. Er war schon als Baby fett, und sein Vater verhätschelte und verzog ihn, dass es krachte. Petunia unterdrückte ein tiefes Seufzen und fügte sich wieder einmal ihrem Schicksal. Sie folgte dem Beispiel ihres Mannes, wie es sich für eine brave kleine Ehefrau gehörte. Zusammen mit Vernon verzog sie 'Diddy-Duddidums', füllte ihn mit Süßigkeiten ab und ertrug jede seiner Launen, während ihr Mann stolz dabeistand und sich darüber ereiferte, was für ein 'entschlossener und selbstbewusster junger Mann' sein Dudders eines Tages doch würde.

_Im Gegensatz zu dir_, wollte sie ihre Speckschwarte von Ehemann anknurren, dessen Mut man mit der Lupe suchen musste und den jedes noch so kleine Problemchen aus der Bahn warf; aus jeder Mücke machte er einen Elefanten, und an einer Hand konnte sie die Tage abzählen, an denen er sich nicht über den ach so bösen Chef oder seine von Gott mit Hirnlosigkeit gestraften Untergebenen beschwerte.

Er war ganz klar keine Führungspersönlichkeit.

Er war ein quängelnder Schlappschwanz, dem sie so gerne - nur ein einziges Mal – das volle Ausmaß ihrer Verachtung gezeigt und ihm gegeben hätte, worum er mit seiner Flennerei ja geradezu bat...

Doch nein. Sie konnte sich die Auswirkungen einer solch unüberlegten Handlung auf ihr Sozialleben nicht leisten. Die Vorstellung, in Schimpf und Schande auf der Straße zu landen, von ihrem Mann verstoßen, von ihren Eltern enterbt, ihr Geld weiß der Teufel womit verdienend – nein, sie würde sich hüten, jemals ihre wahren Gefühle zum Vorschein kommen zu lassen und damit alles zu riskieren.

Auch wenn Vernon geradezu darum bettelte.

* * *

In diese entspannte und harmonische Atmosphäre verirrte sich in einer schicksalhaften Oktobernacht der einjährige Harry Potter. Der kleine Junge wusste nichts von den Geschehnissen dieses Tages, verstand nichts von dem, was ihm selbst widerfahren war; noch wusste er vom Schicksal seiner Eltern oder von der Welt, die er soeben im Austausch für eine andere verlassen hatte. Eine abweisendere Welt, der er nicht wirklich angehörte, in welcher er immer ein Freak und eine Missgeburt bleiben würde – zumindest in den Augen seiner Tante, und somit auch seines Onkels, auf den sie mehr Einfluss ausübte, als er jemals zugeben würde.

Der kleine Junge war seiner Tante noch nie begegnet und konnte nicht ahnen, was ihn erwartete, nachdem der Riese auf dem fliegenden Motorrad ihn weit fort brachte von dem Haus, in dem er von seinen Eltern geliebt und behütet worden war. Er wusste nicht, warum seine Tante, die ihn am nächsten Tag auf ihrer Türschwelle fand, ihn vom ersten Augenblick an hasste; wusste nicht, warum sie in den kommenden Jahren seinen Cousin stets besser behandeln sollte als ihn; noch, warum seine Tante manchmal dieses berechnende Funkeln in den Augen hatte, wenn sie ihn ansah.

Er war so unschuldig.

Als Petunia dem Sohn ihrer Schwester das erste Mal sein Fläschchen gab, verkrampften sich ihre Finger unwillkürlich in dem Nest schwarzer Haare auf seinem Kopf, während sie seine ebenmäßigen Züge betrachtete; den schlanken Wuchs seines kleinen Körpers und den Glanz seiner smaragdgrünen Augen. Warum konnte ihr Dudley nicht auch so sein? Sie war zutiefst gekränkt, dass ihre Schwester, die perfekte Lily, sie in etwas so Grundlegendem wie der Geburt ihres ersten Kindes übertroffen hatte. Selbst bei diesem absolut unmagischen Akt war Lily ihr überlegen.

Sie schreckte auf, als das Kind in ihren Armen den Sauger seines Fläschchens ausspuckte und herzerweichend zu weinen begann. Schnell löste sie ihre verkrampften Finger aus den Haaren des Kleinkindes. Sie würde nie ein Kind misshandeln, selbst wenn es die Brut ihrer Schwester war... oder?

Berechnung spielte in ihrem sonst wohlweislich zurückhaltenden Blick, während sie den kleinen Jungen betrachtete. Harry sah so unschuldig aus wie er da lag, schluchzend und gelgentlich hicksend, ein perfekter unschuldiger, normaler kleiner Einjähriger. Unbewusst hatte sie angefangen, ihn sanft zu wiegen, und allmählich beruhigte er sich. Gerade als er wieder zu trinken beginnen wollte, schien der Teufel selbst Petunia zu reiten. Sie holte aus und und gab dem rotwangigen kleinen Jungen eine Ohrfeige quer übers Gesicht. Sofort begann das Greinen und Schluchzen von Neuem.

Petunia erstarrte.

Was hatte sie getan? Ein schneller Blick überzeugte sie, dass Vernon nicht in der Nähe war. Sie seufzte erleichtert auf. Niemand hatte es gesehen. Alles war gut. Sie konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass jemand erfuhr, was sie... Nein. Sie wollte wirklich nicht, dass _das_ jemals über sie bekannt wurde.

Doch ein erneuter Blick auf ihren Neffen machte ihr bewusst, dass sie keine Reue empfand für das, was sie getan hatte; lediglich Frust, weil sie es verbergen musste. Wäre es nicht glorreich, wenn sie den Spross ihrer Schwester behandeln könnte, wie auch immer sie wollte, ohne dass je ein Mensch davon erfuhr? Wenn sie ihn einfach immer im Haus behielte...

Mit verklärtem Blick träumte sie von den unendlichen Möglichkeiten, welche sich vor ihr ausbreiteten, während der kleine Junge in ihren Armen weinte, verwirrt ob der Dinge, welche ihm widerfuhren.

Warum tat die Frau ihm weh? Warum tröstete sie ihn nicht, wie seine Mama es immer tat? Wo war seine Mama?

Während Harry seine Verwirrung und Einsamkeit in kläglichen Schluchzern dem schweigenden Wohnzimmer mitteilte, plante Petunia seine Zukunft. Vernon war der einzige, der ihre Pläne für diesen kleinen Engel vereiteln konnte - dieses Kind gleich einem Geschenk aus den Tiefen der Hölle.

Doch Vernon war leicht zu beeinflussen. Es wäre eine Kinderspiel, ihn zu überzeugen, dass... genau. Dass Harry abnormal war. Ein Freak. Kind ihrer magischen Schwester. Das würde genügen. Petunia und Vernon hatten sehr wenig gemeinsam, doch dies war es, was beide schließlich überzeugt hatte, dass sie gut zusammen passten: Vernon teilte ihren verzweifelten Wunsch, normal zu wirken.

Harry aber war nicht normal. Er war eine Gefahr für ihren gesellschaftlichen Rang, für ihre hoch gepriesene Normalität. Ja. Petunia lächelte. Sie würde ihren Ehemann problemlos in die richtige Richtung führen können. Wenn er erst die passende Haltung gegenüber dem Kind ihrer Schwester angenommen hätte, würde es ihm nicht mehr auffallen, wenn ihr eigenes Verhalten sich krass von dem unterschied, welches sie gegenüber Dudley zeigte.

Petunia schnaubte. Nicht auffallen? Wenn sie mit ihrem Ehemann und ihrem Neffen fertig war, würde Vernon strikte Regeln und harte Strafen für den Jungen _verlangen_.

Freudig grinsend steckte Petunia dem Kleinkind das Fläschchen zurück in den weit geöffneten Mund, so dass es zu keuchen und spucken begann, als das plötzliche Eindringen ihm den Atem abschnitt.

Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben konnte Petunia Macht über ein anderes Lebewesen ausüben. Sie durfte nun – nein, nicht durfte! Sie brauchte niemandes Zustimmung! Endlich wäre sie einmal frei, einen Mann herumzukommandieren, ihn nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen zu lassen, Essen und anderen Luxus zur Strafe zurückzuhalten... Oh ja, Strafe! Ihr Herz schlug schneller beim bloßen Gedanken daran.

Er mochte noch ein Kind sein; doch das minderte die gespannte Erwartung nicht, welche Adrenalin in ihre Adern pumpte. Sie malte sich aus, wie sie diesen kleinen Jungen beherrschen wollte, ihn formen, jeden Aspekt seines jungen Lebens kontrollieren und dominieren. Die Tatsache, dass er der Sohn ihrer herzallerunliebsten Schwester war, war ein zusätzlicher Bonus. Er würde mit Haut und Haaren ihr gehören.

Lily mochte trotz ihrer abartigen Zauberkräfte ganz und gar normal gewesen sein. Petunia würde dafür sorgen, dass mit Lilys Sohn das Gegenteil geschah: Vernon würde ihm beibringen, nichts... A_bartiges_ zu tun. Und sie... sie würde ihn lehren, nicht normal zu werden.

Die Mitglieder des örtlichen Frauenzirkels wären höchst erstaunt gewesen, hätten sie das grausame Lächeln sehen können, welches in diesem Moment die Lippen der braven, gehorsamen Hausfrau Petunia Dursley kräuselte, während sie in ihrem Schaukelstuhl saß, ihrem Neffen das Fläschchen in den Hals drückte und sich an seinen verzweifelten Versuchen erfreute, ihren Fängen zu entrinnen.

Sie hatte jetzt Macht.

Und die würde sie nie wieder hergeben.

_~ Ende ~_


End file.
